


The Hunt

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dogs, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Mild Blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: She wouldn't let it win.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story for a class of mine I'm posting here.

The foul stench of scattered trash filled the dog's nose, making her cringe in disgust, but she tried not to show it as she glared at the creature in front of her. Her sharp canines were bared in aggression, yet she waited for the creature to make the first move.

Her prize was a large slab of stale cow meat, dragged out from the garbage can laying on its side. She was not going to surrender her first good meal in days to an undersized piece of scales and flesh, she thought with a snarl. Her clipped ears were pointed backwards against her ruffled fur and her dark brown eyes were narrowed. She bared her fangs more at the creature, hunger dulling her judgment just a bit.

The creature was lizard-like in appearance, yet it radiated heat like a small fire, crackling and burning. The creature was covered in smooth yellow scales, ranging from pale shades to almost black, and a brown pair of horns sprouting from its head, warping around its fin-like ears. The lizard flicked its ears back, sensing her hostility.

It stuck out its tongue for a second, then blinked its copper eyes thoughtfully.

You're hungry too, you little human pet, the dog mocked it wordlessly, her eyes revealing her thoughts. And if the pet was just going to stand there and think, she would just go and retrieve her meal. Stepping forward she strolled up to the trash pile casually, body language displaying confidence and fearlessness.

 _Hiss!_ The lizard's ears flew up on top of its head, a warning in its tone. _It's_ _mine_.

Snorting in annoyance, she let out a low growl, followed by a soft whimper. _Well_ , _I'm annoyed and I'm hungry._

The lizard flicked its tail, hissing loudly as it crawled towards the piece of meat slowly, the fins on its ears fanned out upright. Flicking its tongue out briefly, it hissed again. The ridges across it back rippled back and forth as it slithered closer to the cow flesh, flicking it tongue out and showing off the tiny, but sharp teeth in its mouth.

The heat from the lizard increased, and finally the dog realized what she had encountered.

With an amused chuckle, she stomped forward to confront the invader. _You're_ _not allowed here._ A warning growl.

 _What? What are you gong to do about it?_ A challenge was in its narrowed gaze.

The small dragon hissed loudly, ignoring the warning bite in its direction. Glancing at her for a moment, the fabled creature leaned down to sink its teeth into the slab of meat.

With a high pitched hiss of alarm the dragon is thrown against the cement, smacking the metal trash can loudly. It lay there, stunned by the sudden attack as the dog nipped its soft stomach, where it lacked scales.

The bite startled the dragon, as it hissed angrily, spitting heat and small sparks of fire, causing her to recoil for a moment.

_The little lizard can't breathe fire yet!_

The dragon snarled in anger, its mouth spewing embers and sparks, sizzling in the damp air. Inhaling a breath of air slowly, the mystical lizard sprang forward, leaping through the air. She growled turning to avoid the attack, flinching when the little demon landed on her back.

_You-_

She yelped in pain.

_-sneaky, dirty pet!_

Fire burned her body as the dragon's burning fangs sank into her sleek furred back, sizzling a moment. Snarling loudly, she quickly rolled onto her back, hoping to crush the dragon under her weight.

No such luck, she realized as she felt the creature jump off of her back at the last moment.

Growling, she lunged forward to sink her fangs into the dragon's side, feeling soft scales bend and crack. A metallic taste flowed into her mouth and she spat out the scaled devil.

The small dragon glared at her with glazed over copper eyes, blood flowing from the wound.

Stalking forward, she laid down beside her meal, glaring at the dragon coldly. _I won._

 _Right._ The dragon stared at the ground, seeming to admit defeat.

_But it would perhaps be a shame to kill off the staving little fire-spitting lizard._

Taking a bite of the meat and chewing, she watched the dragon hiss weakly at her. She threw a chunk of meat in the creature's direction, contently cleaning her paws. The dragon stared at her for a moment.

With the meat in its jaws, the dragon crawled away.


End file.
